fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The League/Volume 4: Prologue
Tommy I flew from nothing and crashed into a sand dune. I quickly sat up, looking around. Nothing but brown desert around me and a purple sky I had never seen before. “AhCam!” I screamed out. My voice echoed for a long ways. I heard nothing back. “Ghost! Ahnyone?!” I screamed, terrified. I looked all over the place and didn’t see anyone. I was all by myself again. Ghost My armor’s data center went blank for a few seconds. I didn’t know the local time, temperature or even where I was. “What the hell…?” I muttered to myself. I stood up and activated my communicator. “Hey? Is everyone alright? What the hell just happened?” I asked. Nothing but static. Even if I’d heard anything, I would be too busy staring in awe at the massive city in front of me. Bloxx I looked around and saw several clean streets, occupied by a few cars. The sun was shining and the air felt somehow fresher. Everything looked oddly familiar, like it was something I’d seen, dreamt about or imagined. “Caulk?” I comm’d. I heard nothing. Suddenly, a holographic screen appeared in the sky. I looked into the air and saw a face I hadn’t seen in ages. Dom. “Hello, citizens. The time is now 17:00. You may begin your daily worship. Remember, you owe everything to your lord.” Razor I woke up surrounded by ruins. Nothing felt right. There was a horribly sinister air, and it felt like some kind of oppressive force that had just been through here. Spray-painted on the broken wall next to me were the words: “Minor spoilers haha” Suddenly, I heard a giggle. A high-pitched, demonic giggle that sent a shiver down my throat. I took out my rifle and proceeded slowly. “Minor spoilers haha.” The voice echoed. Then I saw it. A Minion holding a copy of Fallout 4. Without hesitation, I pulled the trigger, ending its miserable life. Just as I was about to breathe a sigh of relief…more giggles. Caulk I dropped down to the ground and stabilized myself to get on my feet and looked around. I didn’t recognize the small city where I was. I brought my hand to my face, turning on the communicator. “Bloxx, what’s going on around here? Bloxx, do you copy?” I asked. I heard nothing back. I looked around and noticed that I’d drawn attention. A sexy bystander stood by in awe. I walked over to her. “Hey, excuse me. Where am I?” I asked. “Twdtown.” Cam I slowly sat up to a dirty and unkempt streetway. I couldn’t make out anything without my glasses, which I slid my hand across the ground to find. A Brooklyn accent came into range. At first, I couldn’t make out what he was saying, but when my vision cleared, my hearing collected itself. “Steven Moffat’s a good writer,” he said. Another man walked up and said, “I agree. He’s taken this shit Doctor Who to another level.” Then another, and another, until I was surrounded by fools of all kinds of races and nationalities praising Moffat. Pig I fell to my knees and quickly stood up. It looked like I was in a dark chamber. “M90s?!” I shouted. My confusion was getting the better of me when my eyes adjusted fully and I saw it: Dogpen. But she was...different. She was as bald as I was after..Becc was done with me, but Dogpen wasn’t breathing normally. This must be some kind of sick magic nightmare. What the FRICK was going on here? “Who said M90? It’s…M70!” a deep and angry voice came from across the chamber. I looked across and saw…myself. Trivia *This is the first split-perspective chapter/prologue/epilogue m8s. Category:The League